Las Dos Caras de la Moneda
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [CAP 3 UP!]Harry sufre de una extraña maldición que divide a su mente en dos partes y el único que puede ayudarlo es nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy… DxH… REVIEW PLISS!
1. Prólogo

**Las dos caras de la moneda**

**Resumen:** harry sufre de una extraña maldición que divide a su mente en dos partes y el único que puede ayudarlo es nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy…DxH… REVIEW PLISS!

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco me interesa, al que quiero es a Draco Malfoy xD!

**Advertencias:** esta historia tiene un leve contenido slash así que si no te gusta… aprieta el botoncito de atrás y lárgate de una vez

Otra de mis historias que tenía muchas ganas de colocar aquí… así que ya saben… tomates, mesas, elogios son bienvenidos con gusto (menos los mensajes homofóbicos, Guárdenselos para ustedes solamente)

Así que… queridos y amados lectores o lectoras

A leer!

* * *

**ºCapítulo 1: Prólogoº**

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.**

. -maldición… mil veces maldición-

Un hombre moreno ya maduro pateaba incesantemente una pared, sin darse cuenta del daño en que se hacía en los pies ya dormidos desde hace rato.

El sonido incesante de patadas paró de un segundo a otro para ser seguido muy de cerca por un sollozo ahogado, como si no quisiese ser oído por alguien.

Sus hombros se movían meciéndose a un compás imaginario, como cuando uno baila un vals sin fin… como una bailarina que baila sin cesar para ser la mejor.

Un llanto un poco más fuerte resonó en aquel cuarto… el hombre de ojos color como el chocolate golpeó con sus puños el suelo de piedra de la oscura habitación.

.- ¿porqué a mi?-susurraba como una mantra-¿porqué… yo…?

Sintió como algo cálido y extraño manaba de sus manos… pronto se dio cuenta que era su misma sangre la que corría libre como un manantial desbordándose sin alguna causa aparente por una selva desconocida. Abrió su palma lentamente, sintiéndola dormida y pronto se dio cuenta de cuatro marcas de donde provenía aquel desborde… se preguntó vagamente si sus uñas habían echo ese tipo de herida, mas no le dio importancia y con sus ojos ausentes a lo que le sucedía miró aquel lugar.

Sin duda en sus ojos se podía ver extrañeza y una pequeña porción de pánico que tomaba poco a poco al igual que una enfermedad mortal todos sus sentidos.

Un grito ensordecedor salió de su garganta destrozada, al igual como le sucede a un lobo herido en una noche solitaria de invierno. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, hiriéndose irremediablemente.

De pronto… su vista de apagó como si una luz se hubiese cortado por un apagón, desesperado, tanteó el lugar desorientado, buscando en algo en lo que apoyarse y más fue su miedo al no encontrar nada mas que un extraño espejo situado frente suyo…

Lo tanteó desesperado sintiéndole tibio, como el agua sin ser agua, como un gas sin ser gas.

Su vista volvió tan rápido como se fue y tanto fue su horror de verse en aquel espejo con una mirada tan fría, tan cruel que se alejó y mucho más fue su horror al ver su imagen salir de aquel creador de imágenes maldito que se apretó en la pared como si pudiese desaparecer en ella.

Su corazón palpitaba con toda su capacidad, sintiéndolo explotar en cualquier momento.

"_NO PODRÁS SALIR DE AQUÍ QUERIDO WILL" _

La voz sonó tenebrosa, como si alguien hubiese puesto sus uñas en una pizarra y las hubiese corrido con extrema lentitud. El corazón de aquel personaje se paró, preso de un miedo que desconocía y que no creía poder poseer.

Unos dedos fuertes y varoniles aparecieron frente a sus ojos, blancos como la nieve y fríos como la misma… o por lo menos así lo pudo constatar nuestro personaje cuando sintió aquellos dedos recorrer su mejilla muy lentamente.

Aquella caricia etérea fue el comienzo de su locura…

Se alejó de aquel ser extraño con la rapidez que te da el miedo.

"_JAJAJA CORRE CUANTO QUIERAS WILL, NO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!"_

Una puerta apareció frente a sus ojos y como un sediento al encontrar un oasis en medio de un desierto, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mas su felicidad duró poco.

La puerta estaba completamente cerrada y no tenía manilla alguna para abrirla.

Como un loco y sin importarle su dolor de mano, aporreó la puerta como un maniático sintiendo en su cabeza como el otro ser hablaba y hablaba diciéndole que no tenía escapatoria alguna.

Se atrapó la cabeza con ambas manos como tratando de no escuchar aquella voz llamándolo incasablemente.

"_WILL…WILL…WILL…WILL…WILL"_

No pudo mas con aquello… tenía que terminar ahora.

. -CALLATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó lo que mas podía quedando así, ronco y sin posibilidad de gritar un poco mas.

Nuestro personaje sintió de pronto las mismas manos frías sobre su cuello apresándolo de una forma sin límite… sus ojos se tornaron rojos y vidriosos y su boca se abría y se cerraba por un poco de aire que en sus pulmones no alcanzaba a llegar.

Notó que su "imagen" sonreía siniestra dibujando una sonrisa diabólica transfigurando completamente todo su rostro…

"_NO TE ESCAPARÁS NUNCA DE MI WILL… ¿ESCUCHASTE? NUNCA… VOLVERÉ ALGÚN DIA A TERMINAR LO QUE EMPECÉ Y ESTA VEZ NO DEJARÁS DESCENDENCIA MALDITO SER… BASTARDO DE MIERDA!"_

Will cerró los ojos ya dejándose ganar… dejándose morir… el agarre se hizo mucho mas fuerte y el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose terminó por apagar la flama de vida de aquel desdichado personaje… su imagen soltó una risotada que hizo estremecer aquellas paredes de piedra que poco a poco desaparecían para dejar paso a un gran espacio en blanco…

Poco a poco la imagen fue desapareciendo… dejando en el aire su horripilante risotada que también poco a poco desaparecía como el eco lo hace en una caverna gigante.

Luego… la nada y el silencio comenzaron a reinar juntas en todo el lugar.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

La policía había arribado a la casa de William debido al llamado histérico de su mujer gritando que William se había recostado para tomar una siesta y de pronto empezó a moverse como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico y luego de un rato había empezado a expulsar sangre bastante oscura por la boca al momento en que le aparecían varias marcas en su cuello y unas heridas de uñas bastante feas en la palma.

La policía realmente no supo que responder y tenían la ligera sospecha en que había sido su mujer la asesina, mas fue retirada por completo cuando la mujer se puso a llorar y gritar como una histérica por la muerte de su marido junto con su hermana y su hijo de 10 años quienes habían dicho que habían salido a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños de su sobrino (la tienda aseveró la afirmación mostrando una boleta de la compra realizada ese mismo día) y simplemente los policías y detectives a cargos cerraron el caso aduciendo a la falta de pistas y de pruebas, aunque en sus cabezas seguían pensando en aquel asesino tan especial.

Obviamente esta situación era el comienzo de otra aún peor… el cual no tomaría demasiado tiempo para cobrar otra nueva víctima...

CONTINUARÁ (algún día xD)

* * *

HOLAAAA!

Regresé luego de varios meses estudiando como una desesperada para pasar de curso… claro está que lo pasé raspando pero en fin…

Ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Qué rayos es este capi?... bueno… este capi explica como es que se traspasó…. No… mejor no digo nada y sacan sus propias conclusiones jeje… soy mala yo xD…

Este capítulo es bastante cortito al igual que el próximo que trataré de poner lo más pronto posible (lo mas seguro es que sea el domingo de la próxima semana pero no prometo nada).

Así que prepárense porque aquí llego yo!

_Nombre del próximo capítulo: Cap2: "Maldiciones y demonios"_

Por favor chicas y chicos lectores… DEJEN REVIEWS además es fácil… solo aprieten el botoncito de "go" y ya está… así que… ya saben… tomatazos… mesas… maldiciones… elogios… etc. en un review.

Saluda con cordialidad

Cugemi Eiri

botoncito "GO" xD


	2. Maldiciones y Demonios

**Las Dos Caras de la Moneda**

****

**Disclaimer:** el de siempre (para mas información ver el del capítulo anterior xD)

**Advertencias:** esta historia tiene contenido slash así que a las personas que no les guste… bueno… la puerta es grande ò.ó

El segundo capítulo de la historia… estoy muy contenta de realizarla porque hay veces en que yo me aburro de terminar historias o otras en que no sigo la trama con la que empecé… en fin… ustedes deberán avisarme cuando me desvíe del tema xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **

"**Maldiciones y Diablos"**

****

Fue ese momento en que el gran y famoso Harry Potter decidiera caer de la cama con un sonido apagado.

Se tomó la cabeza con un pequeño puchero inconsciente, sobándoselo con lentitud, pues había chocado con la pequeña mesita de luz al caer… además no le sorprendería que aquel nuevo día tuviera un gran chichón en la frente.

Pero la razón de aquella caída todavía lo incomodaba y a la vez generaba una intensa curiosidad en él.

Había soñado con un extraño hombre como de unos 35 años totalmente desquiciado y muerto luego por una intensa opresión en su cuello… todavía podía recordar aquel atroz sonido que todavía le retumbaba como un incesante mosquito.

"_esto de Voldemort y sueños de muerte y locura me deben de estar haciendo imaginar cosas"_ se dijo el moreno de hermosos ojos verdes negando la cabeza y mirando de soslayo el reloj. Las 5 de la mañana.

Resopló sintiéndose cansado de tan solo ver el reloj, se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la barbilla con una sonrisita de satisfacción al sentir el calorcito de su cama por todo su cuerpo.

Y es que eran esos días de invierno que uno odia con todo su corazón debido a ese frío glacial en las noches, impidiendo tener un sueño reparador… cosa que para Harry Potter ya no existía en ninguna parte de su cabeza.

Rememoró a los recuerdos de aquel sueño BASTANTE extraño y llegó a la simple y fácil conclusión de que su cabeza, acostumbrada ya a los "sueño- torturas" que tenía con Voldemort, ya empezaba a crear algunas estupideces de las cuales la gran mayoría podía jurar que eran reales.

Además esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a Voldemort porque simplemente en su sueño no aparecía y su cicatriz no le ardía como lo hacía veces anteriores… bueno… tampoco ha tenido alguna visión de Voldemort desde hace varias semanas y eso lo ha tenido preocupado y semi aterrado… bueno… no tanto como aterrado pero tenía un mal augurio frente a eso.

"_¿quién era ese tipo?" _se preguntó tratando de recordar algunas de las facciones de aquel hombre _"se parece mucho a mi… podría hasta decir que ese hombre era mi padre si no fuera por las obvias razones de que fue asesinado y se llamaba Will"_ se dio vuelta en la cama cerrando los ojos por incontables segundos.

- rayos… ¿Porqué tiene que sucederme todo a mí?- susurró el moreno frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus nudillos con fuerza- ni que hubiera tan poca gente importante como para que todo caiga en mis espaldas-

Se restregó los ojos con suavidad y se dio nuevamente un vuelta… resopló aburrido notando que el sueño se le había volado desde que había despertado.

Volteó nuevamente quedando mirando al techo ausente… contando cada argolla de sus cortinas cerradas y las pelusas y hoyuelos de aquel tan "bello" techo… cerró los ojos dejando que el resto de sus sentidos tomen el control de todo.

Oyó la respiración de su amigo Ron al lado y los inconfundibles ronquidos de Neville y Seamus casi al mismo ritmo…

Sonrió con ligera nostalgia al darse cuenta de que era su último año en Hogwarts… la guerra con Voldemort se acercaba cada vez mas y temió no quedar vivo después de esta.

¿Qué sería de sus amigos cuando muriese?

La pregunta era egoísta y un poco egocéntrica pero no podía dejar de preguntárselo cada vez que meditaba ante todos los puntos de su vida. Tal vez lo llorasen por un buen tiempo, recordándolo en su mente o tal vez fuese olvidado por ellos con el tiempo hasta ser solo el niño que vivió a uno de los maleficios imperdonables.

No notó cuando el sueño lo consumió lentamente hasta dejar caer de lado su cabeza, rezando inconsciente por un buen sueño en lo que restaba de hora para levantarse.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Vamos Harry, a levantarse!- oyó el moreno el confundible grito de su pelirrojo amigo- ¡son las 7:15 de la mañana y Hermione nos va a matar!

Harry refunfuñó con pereza y se levantó dirigiéndose a ojos cerrados al baño a tomar una corta ducha. Luego de ella, ya más reparado, se vistió y dejó su pelo húmedo al ver la hora. Las 7.35

- menos mal que llegaste Harry… agradece que todavía podemos pasar a comer algo antes de llegar tarde a clases de Snape.

Harry torció una mueca en una sonrisa forzada al recordar a su grasoso y amargado profesor de Pociones mirándolo penetrantemente y burlándose de él al no poder responder bien una simple pregunta.

- ¡cuidado Potter!- escuchó el moreno volviendo al presente de un sopetón- casi me tocas con tus sucias manos.

Aquella voz le recordó la otra razón por la cual odiaba y a la vez adoraba Pociones. Draco Malfoy.

Lo vio mover sus manos con una fluidez casi de alguien de la realeza y burlarse de él, sonriendo falsamente a sus amigos imbéciles que no hacían nada más que seguirlo como sus perritos falderos oficiales.

Eso era lo que mas odiaba de él… aquella sonrisa falsa y esos movimientos del típico snob hijo de papi estúpido que no sabe hacer nada más que fastidiar la vida de los demás.

Pero también adoraba su forma de moverse, cual cazador que ha visto a su presa, sus ojos de mercurio líquido y sus maravillosos y apetecibles belfos de fresa.

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez y bajando la cabeza, entró al gran salón ignorando si su amigo lo seguía o se había quedado peleando por las causas perdidas con el rubio platinado de Slytherin.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se dirigió a pociones casi volando al ver que solo le quedaban poco minutos para llegar. Su amiga iba al lado de él de la misma manera y con la misma cara de preocupación. Su gran amigo Ron no había dado luces de aparecer por ningún lado.

Entraron casi saltando, aliviados de escuchar la campana y los pasos sigilosos, pero bastante audibles de Snape.

Se sentaron ambos en el único pupitre libre, el cual estaba desilusionadamente frente al escritorio del profesor con prontitud. Justo antes de que un portazo se oyese con potencia… haciéndolos saltar en sus asientos.

Lo miró, obviamente desanimado y con ganas de salir a darse un buen descanso en cualquier parte, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y su pluma de águila negra.

La clase comenzó con la explicación de Snape sobre la poción que harían individualmente… claro está que Snape había acallado el pequeño y mísero detalle el cual era que aquella poción llevaba una nota mas o menos importante para su futuro laboral.

Harry comenzó a cortar los ingredientes con rapidez que envidiaría el cocinero mas experimentado mientras que con su varita hacía revolver el caldero con las cosas que ya había echado. Miró la hora y echó uno de los últimos ingredientes antes de comenzar con el otro de manera vertiginosa.

Snape veía todos los calderos humeantes, viendo sus colores, su densidad y oliendo su fragancia como si fuese un perfume. Se suponía que la poción debía ser de un color casi calipso chillón, bastante denso, algo así como la miel y que despida un olor dulzón, algo como entre la menta con el chocolate.

Notó con una sorpresa bastante mal fingida a Harry Potter haciendo su poción tan perfectamente que dudaba que ese caldero fuera suyo. Refunfuñando algo entre _"chicos copiones"_ y _"malditos suertudos" _le puso con todo el dolor de su corazón un 10… volteándose rápidamente siguió poniendo notas soplando con su gran nariz su desilusión.

Harry suspiró aliviado al ver que aquel temible profesor se había alejado de él con su paso sigiloso.

Volteó a ver a su lado y notó a Hermione midiendo la esencia de belladona en un vaso. Atrás estaba Seamus y una chica de Slytherin cuyo nombre no recordaba estaban en bastantes aprietos.

Su mirada, inconsciente, se dirigió a su derecha mirando los Slytherin trabajar con devoción casi enfermiza, vio a Crabbe y a Goyle cortando raíces y mirando de reojo al rubio que ya estaba poniendo el último ingrediente.

Su mirada viajó por todo su cuerpo con lentitud, "saboreando" todos sus recovecos con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta de que Snape ya lo tenía en la mira.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que Draco le llamaba bastante la atención? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero ya desde sexto, la gran parte de sus pensamientos había cambiado con respecto a su persona. Se fijó en sus manos, gráciles y delicadas, se fijó en sus ojos, concentrados y absortos en la poción y no en su mirada de cazador necesitado.

De pronto un dolor lacerante le cortó la respiración y sus pensamientos. Su cabeza dolía horrores y cerró los ojos para tratar de mitigarlo sin solución alguna.

Se tomó la cabeza con rapidez llamando la atención de todos, Hermione trataba de preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba mas él solo escuchaba balbuceos inentendibles mientras un extraño sonido que asemejaba a un tambor le retumbaba en los oídos, subiendo el volumen cada vez, haciendo palpitar su tímpano con peligrosa potencia.

"_estoy vivo… estoy vivo… de vuelta… estoy vivo… he vuelto… vivo…"_

Aquellos susurros se repetían como mantra. Apretó sus puños y se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, dejando salir de ellos un manantial de roja sangre manchando su barbilla y parte de su túnica.

"_vivo… de nuevo… seguiré…yo… mataré… viviré"_

La voz se tornó poderosa y bastante tétrica… Harry soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de dolor mientras sus compañeros, en la mayoría espantados, habían salido de la sala cuando el profesor Snape les ordenó… solo cuatro personas quedaron allí… sus dos amigos, el profesor quien buscaba desesperado alguna cura y el rubio Slytherin, quien se quedó de piedra al ver la mirada de sufrimiento del moreno.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mirando borroso todas las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, la voz no se acallaba nunca, proclamando muerte y vida, letanías que de seguro no entendería nunca.

Su vista se posó en la figura estática del rubio preguntándose que rayos hacía él allí.

De pronto, toda voz se apagó al instante, sus ojos parpadeaban al ver cada vez mejor a sus amigos y al profesor Snape con su temible rictus de entre preocupación y enfado.

Solo un pequeño susurro molestoso sonaba cada vez mas al fondo de su mente repitiendo _"presa… hermoso… ángel… mío…"_

- ¡Harry ¿estás bien!- preguntó Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo haciendo sonreír al moreno- nos tenías muy preocupados… incluso Malfoy quedó estático al verte en ese estado ¿Qué sucedió?-

- no lo sé- fue su única respuesta, sorprendiéndose de lo lejana que había sonado su voz, ronca de seguramente estar gritando de dolor.

Se tocó los labios y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre a borbotones, lo rojo de la sangre se quedó pegada a sus dedos, los cuales miraba ausente de todo.

- creo que el señor Potter necesita descanso- fue la respuesta del amargado profesor- llévenlo a su cuarto para que descanse, le diré sobre esto al director y de seguro él sabrá que es lo que usted tiene.

Harry asintió y se levantó siendo resguardado por sus amigos, miró de reojo a Malfoy y se sorprendió al ver en su mirada una curiosidad casi infantil por saber que es lo que sucedía.

Se sonrojó un poco mientras rápidamente desviaba la vista al piso y salía del aula.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se había quedado solo en el cuarto, pensando en lo que había sucedido y que es lo que aparecería en el diario luego de esto.

Negó con la cabeza preguntándose si realmente se estaría volviendo loco con tanta pesadilla que no lo dejaba dormir.

Se preguntaba también que era lo que hacía allí Malfoy (de nuevo)… _"no era preocupación lo que podía leer en sus ojos, sino una extraña curiosidad… ¡demonios! Capaz que se quedó para ver el espectáculo y luego decirle a sus amiguitos rastreros" _fue el pensamiento del ojiverde restregándose los ojos en cansancio, no dormía muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo.

No creía poder bajar al almuerzo luego de todo lo sucedido, su estómago resentiría todo lo que entrase y posiblemente tuviera una confrontación con el baño durante un tiempo prolongado.

El sonido incesante de un tambor todavía resonaba en su mente

Tum… tum… tum… tum…

Parecía como si una tribu se hubiera hecho soberano en su cabeza. Se tapó los oídos creyendo estúpidamente que así se acabaría el sonido. Gritó en un susurro audible para ahuyentar parte del dolor junto con lágrimas que salen automáticamente de los ojos por el malestar.

En un ataque de ira golpeó la cama mientras un grito ronco salió de sus cuerdas vocales… la voz volvía a tomar el mando de la situación y esta vez era con mucho mas poder… se sentía morir, incluso el cruciatus era más benevolente que aquello.

"_no podrás escapar… viviré… viviré… seré… morirás… toda tu familia… morirá… viviré"_

Desesperado por la aterradora voz, se dirigió al baño y para su horror, al verse reflejado en el espejo no se vio él como en la mañana, sino como un chico bastante pálido (incluso mas que Draco Malfoy), de unos ojos rojos incandescentes y de pelo incluso mas negro que el suyo, desordenado como siempre, mas la diferencia era que estaba sin duda era más manejable que del verdadero.

**_-encantado de volverte a ver Potter-_** fue el saludo de aquel terrorífico ser que sonrió maniático mostrando una hilera de los más blancos dientes que Harry haya visto jamás. Un escalofrío tomo posesión de su cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer algo para salvar su vida, era como si fuese de piedra o que hubiese echado raíces en el piso.

-¡VOLDEMORT!- chilló Harry asustado señalándolo con el dedo- MALDITO, TU…

**_- cálmate Harry Potter-_** respondió su reflejo, podía jurar que su otro yo había rodado los ojos malicioso**_- no soy Voldemort… aunque ojalá lo fuese_ **

- ¡maldición¡Entonces que eres!- gritó encolerizado el moreno, viéndose atrapado entre su mente y la realidad. Su reflejo sonrió de lado, altanero como si fuese alguien de la realeza y acercando su cabeza al espejo susurró:

_**- soy tu más grande pesadilla…-**_

Continuará! (algún día jeje)

* * *

¿Hola? (cugemi sale de su escondite con un escudo) ¡lo siento! En verdad siento mucho no poder haber actualizado hace milenios… lo que pasa es que… no se me venía nada a la mente… recién ahora lo terminé por completo y debo aclarar que me gustó mucho… tal vez las personas que lo leyeron en algún momento de su vida ya no lo lean más, pero les agradecería que por lo menos me mandaran alguna maldición o alguna grosería… en realidad siento esta demora (cugemi se golpea la cabeza en la pared).

Bueno… ahora… las respuestas a los reviews:

**SteDiethel:** LO SIENTO, SIENTO MUCHO MI RETRASO… me alegro de verdad de que te haya gustado la introducción porque de verdad me tomó solo una hora y media en hacerla jeje… bueno… la voz se explica aquí, pero si tienes alguna duda, pregunta no más… la persona (Will) es… mejor te daré una pista… es un familiar… ¿de quién? Jeje… por allí entenderás… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kai250: **Lo siento… de verdad siento mi demora (cugemi se arrodilla pidiendo perdón)… me alegro que te interesase esta humilde obra, soy muy novata en estos temas… pero ya aprenderé jeje… bueno… la victima… aquí se ve jeje… y si, es Harry… ñaca ñaca… lo voy a hacer sufrir bastante esta vez (cugemi pone cara maliciosa)… cuídate tu también y gracias por leer!... por cierto… que yaoi te gusta… estoy desesperada por encontrar algo nuevo…

**Caro2791: **Siento mi demora… me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia… para mi significa mucho, además me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo jeje… y bueno… Harry es la siguiente víctima… jeje… aunque no es la única ñaca ñaca (mirada maliciosa mientras se maquina una idea)… muchas gracias por tu review!

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: _"Cap 3: Pasiones y El Comienzo del Infierno"_

* * *

Ya saben… REVIEWS… REVIEWS…REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS… eso es todo xD.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Cugemi Eiri


	3. Pasiones y el Comienzo del Infierno

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío y no me interesa… al que quiero es a Draco Malfoy xD!.

**Advertencias**: este fanfic tiene contenido homosexual así que si no te gusta… la puerta es bastante grande… aunque ya como es el tercer capítulo se debería saber ¿no?

Bueno… lo quise poner rápidamente porque se que si no lo hago… no lo voy a hacer nunca y muchas gracias por las personas que leyeron y no dejaron review, y también a la que dejó y me dio su felicitación… gracias de verdad.

Notas:

lala: así son las frases y pensamientos de Harry

**_Lala_**: así son las frases y pensamientos del otro Harry xD

Y ahora

A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

**Pasiones y el Comienzo del Infierno**

- ¡maldición¡Entonces que eres!- gritó encolerizado el moreno, viéndose atrapado entre su mente y la realidad. Su reflejo sonrió de lado, altanero como si fuese alguien de la realeza y acercando su cabeza al espejo susurró:

_**- soy tu más grande pesadilla…-**_

Harry miró incrédulo hacia todos lados, preguntándose si en realidad era un sueño o ya su mente era digna de los médicos de un manicomio.

**_- no no mi querido Harry… soy tan real como tú-_** la imagen sonrió con ligera gracia**_- además… -_**la figura del espejo se arregló los cabellos lentamente**_- hace ya bastante tiempo que estoy tratando de salir… pero ya sabes… esas "horribles" pesadillas que tenías no me dejaban salir… digamos simplemente que tratabas de bloquear tu subconsciente para que yo no saliese y causase tu muerte temprana, o por lo menos una próxima visita a un manicomio como ya dijiste antes._**

El sujeto rió como un maniático y Harry salio del baño hecho humo… la voz seguía hablando sin parar y se preguntó si de verdad fuese su subconsciente tan… tan "extraña".

Se tiró a la cama tratando de conciliar un sueño que no llegó nunca, abrió los ojos y frunciendo el ceño se tapó los oídos hasta que explotó.

-¡CÁLLATE!- vociferó el ojiverde, la voz, increíblemente, quedó muda y Harry solo pudo respirar aliviado de por lo menos poder manejarla. Más que equivocado estaba.

**_- es bastante atractivo cabe destacar-_** lo escuchó hablar con una voz ronca, igual a la suya**_- realmente tienes un exquisito gusto Potter-_**

-¿de que hablas?- preguntó perdido

**_- de ese chico rubio platinado, de ojos hermosamente grises y de piel cremosa-_** respondió su subconsciente**_- el que se llama… ¿Draco Malfoy?-_**

- ¡no me gusta!-rumió el moreno muy sonrojado- ni si quiera se porque lo juntas conmigo si es tan insoportable-

**_- ¡vamos Harry, piensa un poco!_**- le respondió burlón- **_¡vivo en ti desde que naciste y pudiste usar un tu conciencia y ahora me vas a decir que aquel chico no te gusta! Obviamente te trae loco... lo deseas tanto que sólo piensas en tocarlo y hacerlo tuyo… he visto tus fantasías y créeme que son bastantes sugestivas… dime… ¿le gustaría a él?... _**

- ¿eh?-

**_- que si le gustaría a… bueno… no importa… -_** Harry lo sintió suspirar cansado**_- bueno… te dejo tranquilo… solo te recuerdo que tienes un examen de Historia de la Magia mañana._**

- ¿qué?- preguntó Harry, pero luego sus engranajes empezaron a moverse- ¡Oh rayos!- fue su único respiro antes de tomar sus cuadernos y empezar a estudiar-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya entrada la noche… una sombra camina por los pasillos con un andar sigiloso.

Hace rato que pasea sin encontrar a un alguien adecuado como para hacer realidad sus planes, mas no deserta y sigue deambulando como alma en pena.

Pronto llega a donde la clara luz de luna ilumina todo… era un gran salón… posiblemente lo usasen antes como un taller de pintura, debido a las grandes manchas de óleo llenando en su totalidad el piso.

Siente una ligera respiración entrar en aquel lugar, buscando por entre todos lados a lo que estaba molestando allí. La sombra sonríe malévolamente, mas su sonrisa cambia a una mueca de fastidio al ver a unos de aquellos profesores deambular para buscar, seguramente, a algún chico que haya escapado del toque de queda exigido.

Baja el objeto luminoso hasta esconderlo detrás de su espalda para no llamar la atención y al ver que aquel profesor cierra la puerta y se aleja con los mismos pasos sigilosos que no alcanzó a escuchar en su momento de debilidad. La sombra alargó aún mas su mueca murmurando un enojado:

- maldición-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Harry?- fue la pregunta que hizo su amiga al verlo demasiado ojeroso y comiendo su desayuno como si no hubiese probado en años algún alimento- ¿estás bien?-

- si Hermione- fue su corta respuesta para seguir atragantándose en comida.

No sabía porque de la noche a la mañana había aparecido con un apetito voraz… de seguro sería capaz de comerse hasta un Hipogrifo asado.

**_- o un rubio Slytherin -_**

Se atragantó por la impresión y pronto sus amigos le palmearon la espalda bastante preocupados. Harry se preguntó si sus amigos podían escuchar aquella voz, lo cual desechó completamente al ver ningún ápice de sorpresa en sus caras preocupadas-

- perdonen chicos… debo irme-

- pero Harry- dijeron ambos chicos antes de ver desaparecer al moreno con un gran sonrojo en la cara por las puertas del gran salón- ¿y la prueba?-

- llegaré a la hora… no se preocupen- fue su respuesta antes de que alguien mas le preguntase el porqué de su reacción

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry puso sus manos en la rodilla debido al cansancio que le dio correr como un loco mientras escuchaba a su otra parte reírse malévolamente por su reacción.

- te he dicho que no me gusta- replicó el moreno sonrojado hasta mas no poder- solo me atrae.

**_-ya…ya… ¿De seguro crees que me voy a tragar eso? Vamos Harry… no me mientas… además que tiene de malo desearlo… es bastante atractivo y no me sorprendería que un millón de personas hayan pasado ya por su cama-_** dijo su otro yo con maldad… como disfrutaba hacer sufrir al "inocente" moreno.

Harry no supo porqué ese pensamiento no le agradó para nada… de solo imaginarse al rubio con 3 personas (que extrañamente todas tenían la cara de los chicos que acompañaban al rubio algunas veces… exceptuando a crabbe y a goyle claro está) en una cama no le hacia ni puta gracia.

**_-oh Harry… ¿estás celoso?… tú…-_**

No pudieron seguir platicando debido a que el mismísimo rubio en persona estaba pasando mientras lo miraba curioso. Harry tragó saliva y lo único que le faltaba era que el ojigris se largara a reír en su cara como un maniático.

**_- vamos Harry… está solo… no hay nadie alrededor… ¿porqué no lo besas y lo raptas a una de estas aulas en desuso… podrías hacer esas cosas que tanto deseas?-_** fue lo que le susurró su subconsciente en la oreja.

Harry no pudo evitar que su mente imaginara besarlo con pasión y hacerlo gritar su nombre como un poseso, hacerlo cerrar los ojos en sumisión y él, disfrutando de aquel hermoso espectáculo…

Sacudió su cabeza y se fijó en que el rubio lo miraba con las cejas alzadas y haciendo la muda pregunta de que, qué le había pasado.

Y es que, extrañamente no se sentía en su cuerpo y a la vez si, se sentía como un espectador… se miró las manos y un blanco casi de fantasma le respondió, boqueó sorprendido preguntándose que es lo que pasaba… claramente no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta.

- ¿qué es lo que miras Malfoy?- dijo su cuerpo con un ligero toque extraño en su voz, incluso era un poco más grave que la suya misma- ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué?-

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Draco y a Harry por igual, el moreno vio que Draco abría la boca para responder altaneramente su burla, mas un ademán de aburrimiento lo acalló.

Su cuerpo se acercó solo al pequeño cuerpo del slytherin que quedó estático por la sorpresa, su mano se posó suave en su mentón y vio en los ojos grises del rubio un ligero rastro de miedo.

- ¿o es que quieres otra cosa?- habló seductor. Harry negó la cabeza y entendió de pronto que su subconsciente tenía el mando de todo su cuerpo y pensamientos.

Vio que en las mejillas del Slytherin nacía un gran tinte rosa que cubrió en su totalidad sus mejillas blancas. Se dijo internamente que se veía realmente tierno… al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, negó rápidamente la cabeza y siguió escuchando aquel extraño diálogo.

- he dado en el clavo ¿eh?- dijo el otro Harry con burla en su voz.

"_¿Qué haces?"_ gritó Harry desesperado oyendo solamente en respuesta una risa apagada y vio con horror que su cuerpo se acercaba al de su Némesis peligrosamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un ritual de pasión.

-oye Potter ¿estás bien?- escuchó Harry la voz de Draco, muy lejana… era como si hubiesen varios metros de distancia. Harry sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y vio con horror que la distancia real de sus cuerpos era de solo un paso, y ni siquiera eso.

Lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al piso con un sonido apagado y una exclamación entre sorpresa y dolor.

- ¡Qué mierda es lo que te ocurre Potter!- vociferó enojado desde el piso, sobándose el trasero- solo te estaba haciendo una puta pregunta… no es para que me tratases así-

Harry balbuceó con la cabeza gacha, no tenía el valor de levantar la cabeza y mirar sus ojos llenos de odio.

- lo… lo siento- musitó bajito… aunque bastante audible para el rubio quien se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa- en verdad… yo… siento…-

-tranquilízate Potter… ni que me hubieras matado por error- se burló el rubio- no importa en realidad… bueno… hablaremos luego… ya tocaron hace rato la campana y yo debo ir a botánica… nos vemos-

Harry lo vio salir corriendo por el pasillo y antes de desaparecer por otro, levantó la mano en un ademán de despedida.

Harry también hizo el ademán y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo para historia de la magia, no sin antes notar que una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad rondaba por su cara.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se sentó en los pupitres luego del reto del profesor Sheryl (el señor Binns desapareció sin decir nada y habían contratado a un profesor igual de aburrido que el anterior… aunque nadie le ganaba al fantasma claro está) y comenzó a hacer la prueba con rapidez, sorprendiéndose de responder todas las preguntas y suponiendo también de que ellas estaban correctas.

Luego de una hora y media de NO rebanarse los sesos como un desesperado, tiró la pluma a un lado y se puso a mirar a sus compañeros. Notó que él era el único que lo había terminado e incluso el único que no se había desesperado en la prueba puesto que su amigo pelirrojo estaba que rompía la mesa por lo tanto que la apretaba o incluso su morena amiga estaba que rompía su pluma de águila por la desesperación.

Iba a levantarse de la mesa para ir a dejar su prueba y largarse de allí a dormir en paz cuando su parte erógena comenzó a levantarse de una forma vertiginosa, tal como lo haría un hombre valiente al caer humillado frente a un enemigo.

Harry hizo un rictus de dolor y poniendo las manos entre su cara como de estar pensando en la prueba, se mordió los labios para no gemir de placer.

Y es que como no iba a hacerlo cuando su mente maquinaba un encuentro casual y bastante ardiente con el rubio que llenaba sus pensamientos a las 12 de la noche y en la sala de los menesteres.

En su mente ponía a Draco en la pared y lo ataba de manos mientras lo besaba ferozmente sacándole varios gemidos de placer y dolor al hacerle una herida en su labio. Puso sus manos atadas en su cuello y levantándole del piso lo posicionó en una mesa, juntando en el acto sus sexos con fuerza. Sus gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar y Harry, besando a Draco apasionadamente, se posicionó y le penetró con fuerza.

El grito fue fuerte, incluso aunque sus lenguas batallaran en el campo de la lujuria, el grito se escuchaba fuerte y resonante.

El vaivén fue otra cosa que no se hizo esperar y Harry tuvo que apretar con más fuerza sus manos en su cabeza para no mandar todo al carajo y gemir como un poseso.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y daban en aquel punto que suponía que le brindaba un placer a su "victima". Los ojos grises del rubio estaban dilatados y muy brillosos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y cubiertas de sudor, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y de ellos salía un ligero hilo de saliva que Harry retiró con su lengua antes de apoderarse nuevamente de los belfos adictivos.

De ambos labios salían constantes jadeos y Harry no podía creer que aquello fuera un sueño.

"_se siente tan real… tan… genial"_ pensó dando lo mejor de si en las embestidas.

Todo aquello terminó con una vorágine de pasión enloquecedora y con ambos dispuestos a perderse por entre los laberintos que su mente creaba a la explosión del tan afamado "orgasmo".

Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse poco a poco, mas ella desapareció al escuchar un número de risas bastante grande y un zapato golpear el suelo insistentemente.

- veo señor Potter que tiene un GRAN problema en sus pantalones- escuchó el moreno al profesor sheryl. Harry ni si quiera volteó por el susto y por la vergüenza- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

El profesor se alejó del moreno y acalló de golpe todas las risitas aunque no pudo dejar de sentir las miradas de burla de todos los demás.

Sólo se sumió a recostar la cabeza en la mesa y decirse a si mismo que ese no era su día mientras su otra voz se reía a carcajada limpia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**_- oh vamos Harry! No fue para tanto- _**decía su "demonio" falsamente**_- a cualquiera le hubiese pasado… bueno… solo a los depravados…_**

Harry bajó la cabeza y le ignoró por un buen rato. Por lo menos era la hora de comida y rezaba que en ella se quedara callado.

Entró al baño, el cual por suerte estaba solo, y se enfrentó a un espejo de cuerpo entero viendo enojado a su otro yo.

El otro le sonrió malévolamente e hizo una careta de inocencia, escondiendo así su maléfico plan del que suponía un idiota entero.

- ¿podrías quedarte callado por un segundo?- preguntó Harry desesperado. El otro subió los hombros malicioso- te lo digo en serio-

**_- oh…-_** dijo el otro poniendo un patético puchero de tristeza**_- ¿me amenazas Harry?-_** le preguntó acercándose mas al espejo. Harry no retrocedió por una extraña parálisis que abarcaba todas sus extremidades. Abrió los ojos asustado**_- ¿no te das cuenta pequeño estúpido que puedo manejarte como me plazca?- _**

Probando que sus palabras eran verdad. Movió para shock del moreno ambos brazos. Como si tuviese una pesa invisible en sus manos.

_**- ¿Qué puedo usarte para lo que me plazca?- **_

Lo hizo girar en sus pies como una danzarina y luego hizo que sus manos apretaran con fuerza su cuello. Harry trató con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse sus brazos. Se sentía muy extraño haciendo aquello. Mas no pudo pensar mucho, ya el oxígeno casi no llegaba a su cerebro.

**_- que puedo incluso matarte aquí y ahora –_** apretó más las manos**_- pero no lo hago por una razón simple. Necesito de ti para mantenerme vivo en este cuerpo-_** lo soltó con rapidez y Harry tosió mientras respiraba como si quisiere atragantarse con el aire.

Harry notó que, a pesar de sus ojos nublosos, su imagen lo miraba amenazador y con pinta de no estar bromeando. Harry esperó que aquello fuera un sueño.

**_- siempre sueños y sueños-_** burlóse la imagen moviendo sus brazos**_- ¿porqué no admites que esto SI es verdad? Eres un cobarde… un estúpido- _**

Harry se tapó las orejas al sentir el retumbar un tambor con fuerza. Sintió su cerebro palpitar de forma vertiginosa y por un momento creyó que iba a explotar fuertemente.

La risa escalofriante de su ya "nuevo dolor de cabeza" le ponía la carne de gallina. Y este, al saberse soberano de aquel cuerpo que le resultó bastante dócil, sonrió triunfal y mezquinamente, riéndose con ganas del sufrimiento de su portador.

**_- oh Harry, te gano tan fácilmente que me aburres-_** dijo finalmente el subconsciente apagando por fin el retumbar del tambor trayéndole un alivio esperado.

- que… quieres… de… mi- tartamudeó Harry cayendo al suelo. Sus piernas ya no lo contenían- que… buscas…

**_-¿yo?-_** se señaló a si mismo con burla**_- no busco nada de ti… sólo tu cuerpo que me permite vivir… pero eso no será por mucho tiempo-_** hizo énfasis a la última frase levantando su dedo índice**_- por fin mi venganza estará terminada y tendré de nuevo un cuerpo._**

Sin más lanzó una risotada estridente haciendo que sus hombros se moviesen terroríficamente. Harry sintió un escalofrío en su columna y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella faceta de su mente era bastante sicótica.

_**- y cuando termine contigo Harry Potter… tomaré posesión de mi premio- **_

Fue un susurro callado, pero bastante audible en el baño solitario y Harry temió saber cual era el premio.

**_- ¿Qué cuál es mi premio querido Harry?-_** formó en su cara una sonrisa de bufón, altanera**_- tú lo sabes desde siempre… ¿porqué crees que piensas en Malfoy? Definitivamente no es porqué lo ames o mucho menos porque pienses en él de una forma amorosa… sino porque YO me lo imagino así… sino porque YO deseo tenerlo bajo mi cuerpo..._**

Harry se sintió perdido ante esto. _"no puede ser… yo… entonces… yo no…"_

_**- oh… querido Harry… ¿estás confundido?- **_

Harry no contestó y siguió paseando en sus pensamientos hasta que en ellos vio a su demonio sentado elegantemente en una silla exquisita.

"_pero cómo?..."_

Harry no sabía que hacer… el entendía que su corazón vibraba cada vez que veía al Slytherin pasar por su lado y por sobre todo cuando lo miraba con aquella curiosidad infantil que le encontraba tan adorablemente apetecible.

No…

Definitivamente, y aunque fueran los pensamientos de su otra parte, él quería al chico molestoso y déspota… ¿Por qué como podrían explicar aquel golpeteo acelerado de su corazón?

Un dolor punzante tomó control de su corazón que de pronto se sintió frío y vacío… su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que logró pararse y encarar con valentía al otro que escondió una mirada de desconcierto y cierto temor.

**_- ¿me vas a mostrar tus garras pequeño?-_** dijo la contraparte con sarcasmo**_- ¿vas a defenderlo cuando él ni siquiera es tu amigo?... me sorprende tus pensamientos tan valerosos y estúpidos al mismo tiempo._**

Frunció el ceño y apretó ligeramente el puño, el vaso estaba a punto de desbordarse.

- ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó con potencia y descargando su rabia y frustración golpeó el espejo con potencia, rompiéndole en miles de fragmentos que se posicionaron del suelo.

Una risa gorjeante y maléfica se reía en su mente mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con la rapidez de un corredor de maratón.

**_- dime Harry Potter… ¿cómo acabarás conmigo si eres tan irrespetuoso y celoso? Te volverás loco si sigues así-_** una risa maniática fue lo último que escuchó de él, seguido muy de cerca por un silencio estremecedor.

Cerró los ojosfuertemente sacando por fin su puño lleno de sangre de la pared y mientras se acercaba a uno de los lavabos a lavarse la mano herida, levantó la mirada y se vio increíblemente cansado y muy ojeroso.

- tengo que hacer algo frente a esto- se dijo en la soledad y después de haberse lanzado un hechizo de curación, salió del baño pensando en todas las cosas y posibles "curaciones" para aquel mal y con sólo un nombre en su mente. Dumbledore… bueno… y la comida también…

En otra parte de su mente, unos ojos rojos y demoníacos creaban en su pequeño espacio que a cada paso y palabra que daba, se abría mucho más, un plan maléfico y sin posibilidades de quealgo salieramal.

**_- oh Harry… si te dieras cuenta de lo inseguro que eres-_** se rió con ganas**_- mi ángel… espérame un poco más… que pronto serás mío._**

Sonrió silenciosamente y miró a su lado, en donde un pequeño e inocente niño lo miraba con devoción.

**_- Harry Potter… pronto morirás… tenlo por seguro-_**

Continuará (ñaca ñaca xD)

* * *

Hola!

He vuelto con este capítulo que me salió de la desesperación de no acordarme de la trama para esta historia… pero en fin ya me acordaré…

Ahora… las respuestas a los reviews:

**Angela potter0606:** muchas gracias! Verdaderamente me alegran el día con sus reviews (cugemi se limpia los ojos)… y bueno… es verdad… a la parte mala de Harry le gusta a Draco… jeje… pobre de Harry (risa maliciosa) y espero que tu hayas pasado unas buenas navidades y un feliz año nuevo… gracias por tu review!

**Lady une barton:** muchas gracias! A mi también me gustan los de locura y muerte, pero mucho mas esos que contienes pasión y desenfreno (jeje)… en fin… si… ideé esta historia por aquella razón… sólo espero seguir con la trama puesta y si no… avísame para cambiarla… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Alega Sumino-Sham:** agradezco mucho que digas que mi historia está interesante… en verdad que actualizar todas mis historias es una meta casi inalcansable jeje… muchas gracias por tu review!

Ya saben… lo que quieran… en un review… incluso esos homofóbicos que tienen ganas de amargar a la gente sin bienvenidos ¿ok?

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Capítulo 4: una ayuda!

* * *

Se despide cordialmente

Cugemi Eiri

p.d: alguien sabe en donde puedo encontrar historias de vampiros?... se los agradecería de corazón


End file.
